


Wanna Get Dirrty… (shorts)

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Concussions, Crossdressing, Fluff, Food Sex, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retirement, Rimming, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sunburn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short (extremely brief) stories and Tumblr prompt-fills of various versions of Sid and Geno's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited After Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that my tumblr is basically friendless (thank you to the three who follow me!) I thought to post the shorts I wanted to post there in one place on here. Each chapter is unrelated to the previous so you can read what you like and skip what you don't. I'll put a brief description in the chapter title so you can decide for yourself. 
> 
> All short stories are unbeta'd so all blame is on me. Unless stated in the notes, none of the stories are Alternate Universes. Title credit to Christina Aguilera's catchy song, "Dirrty".
> 
> As always, come join me on [Tumblr](http://taylorj8771.tumblr.com) (TaylorJ8771) and enjoy!

Zhenya’s just gotten out of the shower, finally getting to wash away the filthy grime of airports and layovers, when he hears the front door open and slam shut. He hums to himself, grabbing his towel off the heat rack. He hears the steps creaking as whoever it is takes them two at a time and he bends over to towel off his legs. 

The harsh intake of breath is his only warning before a warm body drapes along his back. Sid’s hands slide down his arms, grasping at his wrists, and he grinds his cloth-covered crotch against Zhenya’s bare ass. 

He groans, letting his hips work back against Sid’s as he raises his torso to meet more of Sid’s chest. “Miss me?” He asks softly, reaching one arm back to paw at Sid’s ass.

“Summer’s too long,” Sid groans back before he pulls away and twists Zhenya to face him with the wrist he’s still holding. He smirks devilishly and walks backwards towards Zhenya’s bed, dragging him with.


	2. Rimming

Sid can feel his breath hitch as the whine catches in the back of his throat. He throws his head back, panting, red and sweating, his mouth moving in silent curses. He jerks, hips lifting for all of a second as his knees shift closer to his torso, freely swaying in the air. He's not sure how he's managing to keep his legs upright but he thinks distantly that Geno's hands may have to do with it.

He clenches his fingers on the edge of the kitchen island, granite cooling his back through his shirt. He jerks again, rhythmically, as Geno's tongue pulses in and out of him. His mind feels like it's swimming and all Sid can focus on is the twitching of his groin. His cock is flushed purple between his bent legs, staining his shirt with precum.

Geno shifts and pushes harder at the backs of his thighs and Sid groans as his knees are forced further into his torso. He feels bent in half and almost broken, his breath hitching on sobs as Geno relentlessly plunges his tongue into his abused hole, lapping at the taste of Sid's skin and Geno's own come.

Sid feels the stretch, his mouth open on a whine and his eyes clenched desperately shut, his upper back curling off the counter as Geno slides a finger in next to his tongue. He pushes deep and Sid shifts, trying to wriggle away and closer, back bowing off the counter as Geno strokes the sweet spot inside him. He feels lit up from the inside, a fire sparking and tingling in his groin as Geno works a second finger in next to the first. He punches forward and Sid's eyes flare open and he shouts up at the ceiling as his orgasm rips through him.

He's shaking and crying and his jaw aches from clenching and unclenching and he's shifting his stinging fingers from the counters edge to claw at Geno's naked shoulders. He pulls him up, body sore and still bent in half where Geno lays across the backs of his thighs and he curls up again, meeting his boyfriend's mouth to lick away their joint taste.


	3. Cross-dressing Getaway

Sidney shifts his feet, body-weight pressed firmly on his toes, and plays with the hemming of the skirt he's wearing. He drops a knee and his foot pops, stiletto heel sticking out to the side. He catches another glance at himself in the mirror and makes a face at the blonde wig. "Do you really think this'll work?" He half-whispers.

Taylor turns to look at him, still holding the stage curtain. "If you want to get out of here without being recognized?" She raises an eyebrow at him, "Yeah."

Sidney just cringes, dropping the hem of the skirt and reaching for the edge of the blouse she'd thrown on him. He has no idea how the local media discovered he was at this club tonight; Taylor heard someone whisper his name over the bar's edge and shoved at him, both of them making a break for the stage-end. One of the stage-hands graciously directed them to a dressing room and said Sidney could take whatever was needed, no questions asked. The guy had winked at him though, so Sidney's not entirely sure his generosity was only because of the predicament.

He licks his lips and grimaces at the pull of lipstick across his tongue. He's waiting for Taylor's go-ahead, both ready to be swift on their feet, moving under the cover of darkness between the drag club's quick set changes. He's not sure how they're getting away once they're actually out of the club, having taken a cab to the place, but he's certain they won't have time to hail another. He doesn't have much time to dwell, though, as he glances up at Taylor's voice.

"Ready?" She asks. Sidney nods and grabs her proffered hand.

"Ready," he whispers back.

She pulls the curtain just as the lights fade and together they start running through the crowded tables, his skirt sashaying behind him. He lets her pull him out the exit and across the street, hooking a right through the honking cars. She points at one parked down the block and he drops her hand, making a break for it. He yanks the back door open and falls in as Taylor swings herself into the passenger seat.

He's panting and shivering, trying to collect himself as Taylor shouts at the driver, "Go! Go! Move!"

Sidney keeps his eyes trained on the club entrance through the car's back window as they drive away, watching a man with a camera swinging from his neck run out the doors and look around. They turn the corner and he shivers again, this time in relief. They pull to a stop at a light and he straightens himself in the seat. Sidney reaches for the seatbelt and pulls it across himself, still breathing hard, and fiddles with it until it connects. "Thank you so much," he starts, "we really appreciate--"

He's cut off by a wheezing breath of laughter; it's not Taylor and Sidney's head shoots up, eyes wide.

Geno's turned half-way in the driver's seat, hand planted on the passenger headrest, and he's fighting laughter that's trying to bellow out as he looks at Sidney. He's losing the battle, tears squeezing out the corner of his eyes and biting at his lip.

"Oh, fuck off, you asshole," Sidney grumbles, dropping his voice an octave out of self-preservation. He leans forward and shoves at Geno's shoulder until he turns around. Sidney's bright red, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. He figures Geno is who Taylor texted as soon as they got backstage and through his embarrassment, he's thankful for her smart thinking (even if it is Geno that she messaged—he's definitely better than Flower).

He skates his head again and looks up as the light they were sitting at changes from red to green. He catches Geno's face in the rearview mirror, his eyes still tearing and his tongue poking out the side of his huge smile. Geno makes the turn and glances up, their eyes connecting momentarily. He says, voice full of sincerity and mirth, "Look good, Sid."

Sidney flips him off.


	4. Sunburn

Zhenya squeezes the bottle and Sidney hisses as the cool liquid falls to his skin. Zhenya just shakes his head and puts the bottle down on the table before dropping his hand to Sid's back. Through the burn aloe he sees Sidney's skin turning white under his. "What I'm say about sun lotion, Sid? Not want listen?"

Sidney shrugs under his touch, hands folded beneath his head. Zhenya can just barely make out the grimace in his profile. "It's not like I intentional got burned, Geno. I just forgot to--"

"Forgot lotion rubs off in ocean." He grumbles at him, slowly moving his hand through the blue mess. They still in their swim trunks, having spent the day at the beach, and Sid's stretched out next to him on the bed. They'd both been eager to get outdoors once they touched down Bali, content with the knowledge that they no longer had to hide or care about being seen together or how. Their "celebration vacation", as Sid's been calling it, narrowing down to a nasty sunburn across Sid's back.

"G, that hurts!" Sidney whines, pushing up on one arm as Zhenya rubs over an especially red spot. He just hushes him and pushes until Sid collapses back to the bed.

"Only way you learn if by hurt." He says, softening his touch on the spot but still rubbing in the cool liquid. Sid just tips his face up and scowls back at him.

It's a few beats of silence later, most of Sidney's back now covered with aloe, when he pushes up again. Zhenya lets him move this time, wiping his hand off on the towel he left next to the bed. Sid stretches a little once he's sitting upright and turns to smile at him softly and Zhenya feels an ever-present tug on his heart.

"How do you think it's going back home?" Sid asks.

Zhenya just sighs and scoots down the bed until his head is resting in Sid's lap. He grabs one of Sid's hands and places it on his head, mock massaging his own scalp with Sidney's hand. Sid just sighs and shoves Zhenya's hand out of the way before starting to massage. Zhenya waits a few more breaths, sighing into the relaxation that Sid doing this for him brings.

"Back home is good, I'm bet. Pittsburgh." He says, weighing the word on his tongue. "Russia maybe not so much." Sid just presses harder at his scalp, sending a tingling sensation through Zhenya's head. "I'm don't care though, Sid," he snuffles, rubbing his head like a cat on Sid's lap. "Long as I'm have you."


	5. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home, a Sid/Geno story that's so friggen amazing (can be and should be found and read on AO3) is a sliver responsible for my time travel head canons and therefore this short story.
> 
> Psst, go read Welcome Home if you haven't already.

"Sh..." He hears the whisper milliseconds before a hand grazes his bicep. Zhenya shifts, pulling his hand out from where it's tucked under his head to grope the air in front of him. He doesn't open his eyes as he does but he makes contact three attempts later, curling his hand into the fabric of Sidney's shirt.

Zhenya shifts and pulls Sidney in and down and he smiles when Sidney crawls into the bed and tucks in next to him. "Where you go?" He asks sleepily, wrapping one leg behind the back of Sidney's knee and dragging his pointed toe softly down Sidney's calf. He settles with Sidney's leg securely between both of his.

He feels Sidney smile into his hair as he fixes himself more comfortably, cuddling his torso around more of Zhenya. There's a long, drawn out sniff and Zhenya's falling back to sleep before Sidney whispers, "Our wedding. You're going to love it."

Zhenya just grips at him tighter and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

When he wakes in the morning, groggy and feeling mildly out of sorts, he's mid-way through his stretch before Sidney's words from the night before register. He feels like jolting out of his skin but it's his acute awareness of Sidney that stops that. He sits up slowly instead, twisting his body towards Sidney as he does. He blinks down at him, remembering the words "our wedding" and feeling a bubbling sensation in his chest.

Zhenya wants to laugh, he wants to smile so hard and long that his cheeks begin to hurt but he does nether. He does smile down at Sidney, soft and still sleepy, watching the man he's been falling in love with dream.

Sidney always sleeps dead-to-the-world after he travels. He can be gone minutes or hours at a time but when he's home, he looks for the nearest pillow, content with knowing he's not traveling again for another week. Sidney's pretty on-top of his traveling, having mastered the ability to control it rather than it control him, and he's limited himself to traveling once a week, but he can't control where he goes.

He's shared story after story with Zhenya, reliving history Zhenya's only read about and pre-living a future Zhenya can only dream of. Sidney's seen battles in the Persian War and Gladiator fights of Ancient Rome, had to duck to avoid getting hit by a flying car. Zhenya always found himself mildly jealous afterwards, but it's usually temporary, and since they've gotten together he's noticed its been different.

He looks back and knows that it really wasn't jealousy of Sidney getting to see those places, but of those places getting his Sidney. Zhenya's always felt raw and empty, watching Sidney vanish into thin air as he leaves, and he's battled with wanting to curl up on the spot he left and burry his face in his clothes. It was only after Sidney found him like that, one month before when he barely traveled away before coming back, that he admitted to himself what it really was.

Sidney kissed him, after that time, and he's kissed him practically every night since. Zhenya tries to wait up on the evenings he travels, but they can be lonely, weary with a constant nagging sense of dread building in his chest. He tries to read, he watches television, he listens on edge for the slightest sound. He waits for Sidney to come back to him, each and every time.

He smiles softly at his boyfriend and reaches one hand down to his chest. He lays his hand over Sidney's heart, shifting down the bed and curling back next to him. Sidney shifts minutely in his sleep, a hand coming to rest at Zhenya's lower back and turning his face towards Zhenya. He stares at Sidney's closed eyes, a giddiness rising in his chest and he wants to laugh so hard.

Sidney's going to be his husband.


	6. Things you said when you were crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a Tumblr prompt.

This loss stings worse than all the rest, this elimination, not even on home ice, burning low in his gut. The home fans are cheering and Sid cuts one last time up the ice, the buzzer blaring the end of the game with the puck on his stick, one goal down in the last game of the eastern conference finals. The last game of his career. He sniffs back his tears, blinking continuously, as he joins his team for one last handshake line. 

He follows the last of the guys to the visitors bench and stops at the door. He glances up at the press box, standing up tall until he’s looking up there with his head held high. He knows Geno’s watching him.

He makes it through one last media scrum, down to his under armor and hockey pants, and has only just unlaced his skates when Geno comes into the room. He meets him halfway across the locker room, teammates kindly averting their eyes. He throws himself into Geno’s open arms and sniffs against his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Geno,” he whispers into the soft skin, still blinking back the tears he feels building.

Geno shushes him, runs his hands up and down his back a few times before pulling away, leaving his hands on Sid’s shoulders and looking down at him. “S'okay, Sid. We talk at home, hm?” 

Sid just nods and turns back to his stall, taking off the rest of his gear as he goes.

He waits until they’ve landed back in Pittsburgh, until they’re huddled close together on their bed in their quiet home where there’s no one else to see him break down. Sid lays with his head burrowed in Geno’s neck and wrapped tightly in his arms, sobbing into Geno’s skin. Geno just slowly strokes up and down his back.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do it, G. I couldn’t bring the cup home one last time.” Sid cries, his hand fisting the material of Geno’s shirt as he cries himself out.

“Shh…” Geno soothes, still keeping up the calming rhythm. He waits until Sid’s sobs have ended and there’s just a steady stream of moisture against his neck. “I’m sorry, too, Sid. Sorry I’m can’t do before I’m retire, too. Sorry I’m couldn’t be on the ice for your last game.”

Sid hiccups a few last heavy breaths before pulling back from Geno’s grasp. He pushes himself up so he’s sitting and leans forward over his lap, wiping at the tears that still keep falling. “I just wanted to do it one more time, you know? It’s not fair. I didn’t even get to skate off on home ice.”

Geno rubs at his back and shifts himself to sitting as well, leaning onto Sid’s shoulder to talk in his ear. He wraps his arms around Sid’s waist and squeezes Sid to him. “You sorry choose to retire?”

He takes a few minutes, his face still tucked away from Geno, before he shakes his head softly.

“Is okay be sorry about Cup, Sid. I was sad, too. But Sid, we get best thing now that hockey done for both of us.” Geno squeezes him and shakes him just a little, smiling into Sid’s ear. “We get our family, baby. Is our time to start.”

Sid sniffs again and wipes his cheeks, turning to look at Geno. He still feels tears leaking out but the happy flutter in his chest is starting to outweigh the sadness and he laughs softly. What a picture he must make, he thinks, watching Geno’s smile grow. “We get to be daddy’s.”


	7. Sid after Geno announces his engagement

Duper’s the first one to approach him after Geno breaks the news of his engagement. He tilts down over Sid’s stall and gently asks, “How you holding up?”

Sid just shrugs with his mouth twisted up in a grimace. He can’t say it doesn’t hurt, he can’t say he’s okay, but at least Duper didn’t ask those things and he doesn’t have to lie.

–

Horny approaches him the next day; fresh off the bike for a pre-game warm-up on their way to soccer. He doesn’t say anything at first, he just falls into step beside Sid and let’s his hands swing in time with his so that every downstroke has their fingers brushing.

“Sucks,” is all he says, the rest of the soccer group coming into focus at the end of the tunnel. 

Sid just sighs, a deep, achy thing that emanates from his belly and that actually leaves him feeling a little less hollow inside. He doesn’t actually respond to Patric, but he knows he understands all the same. 

–

They next road trip has Tanger pulling him from his usual dinner mates (Geno, always Geno) and forcing him into a bar next to the hotel. The game isn’t the following day at least, and they can sit together at the bar with their shoulders brushing and shooting the shit.

Neither of them say anything of real consequence and Sid doesn’t get too drunk, but it helps to numb the ache that’s been sitting in his chest forever, that only turned sharp after Geno’s announcement.

– 

He doesn’t find himself alone for the duration of the trip. The second night, Kuni sits with him in his room helping to heckle different games and chirping him about “lame-ass tv shows, Sid, really. What do you watch?” But it’s comforting in a way, his team not letting him down and keeping him whole even when it’s supposed to be him doing that for them.

The light breathing from the next bed over settles something Sid didn’t even know was array. He goes to bed lighter that night, not waking Kuni who fell asleep during another episode of “Deadliest Catch”.

He’s far from okay, and he thinks he always will be, but it’s nice for the mild reprieve.

–

When they get back home to Pittsburgh, the ache flares until it’s unavoidable, consuming all of Sid’s breath until he falls to the floor just walking to his kitchen, weight too heavy on his heart. He can’t believe Geno’s getting married, the perpetual bachelor who never fell in love with any of his girlfriends as much as he has with love. He’s getting married.

There’s no romantic history between them, of course, and Sid knows that, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t always wanted there to be. He’s just always thought he had time, thought he had until their careers were over to really worry about figuring out how to make Geno fall in love with him. Through all his ups and downs with Oksana, and being engaged and then not, it wasn’t ever serious. It was obvious that it wasn’t and so Sid never worried.

He feels blindsided by this one, by how _in love_ Geno and Anna seem to be. It’s for keeps, he can see it when he looks in Geno’s eyes and Sid’s too late. He knows it unequivocally. And it makes his chest ache and his eyes sting and his body numb. It makes him want to scream and want to throw something and never want to move again. He wants to sit here until the rawness goes away.

–

He doesn’t even realize he’s driven anywhere until he’s knocking on Flower’s front door. He’s shivering and miserable and it should be raining, he thinks it should definitely be raining, but the moon and stars are glowing in a clear sky, he thinks they’re mocking him, and he breaths in a sob as soon as Flower opens the door.

His face drops as soon as he sees him and he reaches out, pulling Sid into his chest and letting him curl up there. Flower backs them into the house and shuts the door, wraps one arm around Sid’s back and he other curving over his head and running through his hair. He just whispers “Shh…” while Sid cries himself hoarse into the collar of his nightshirt, continuously stroking his hands over Sid. 

He doesn’t even let Sid talk once he’s finished crying, he just makes him shuck off his shoes and climb the stairs next to him. Sid thinks he’s leading him to the guest room so he’s surprised when Flower turns into his own bedroom. He’s leading Sid by an arm around his neck and is gently coaxing him into the room until Sid’s standing next to Flower’s side of the bed, Vero tucked into her own end and blinking up at the two of them.

She opens her mouth to say something but Flower just shushes a soft, “Mon Cherie,” and she seems to get it, shifting over and lifting the covers and staring Sid down until he slides in, jeans and all. 

He lays down on his back in the middle of the bed and Vero cuddles up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand delicately over his heart. Flower’s crawling in behind him and shifting around himself before settling much the same way, clasping his hand over his wife’s. They both keep nuzzling up to him and Sid just sighs, the last of the tears gone and an overwhelming exhaustion taking hold.

–

When he wakes up in the morning, Vero’s plastered to his back, head wedged tight against his shoulder blade and drooling through the fabric of his shirt. Flower’s back is facing him and he’s surprised to realize he’s tucked around him much the same way, forehead resting on the top knob of his spine.

His heart hurts still but it’s more of that melancholy feeling than an overwhelming heartache he can’t see his way out of. 

He strokes his fingers idly where they’re curled around Flower’s stomach and Flower reaches out in his sleep to grab them. He can feel the support bleeding through the touch both of them are giving and he knows he’s never told them how he feels about Geno since pretty much forever (he’s never told any of them, he guesses it’s just that obvious), but he knows they know, and he can find solace in having his friends, if not who he loves.


	8. We drunk-kissed but you forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockeygarterbelts on tumblr prompted me with: If you're looking for SidGeno prompts, how about "we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and I don’t know how to act around you anymore"?

Sidney wakes up with drool dried across his cheek and beard burn aching across his lips. He remembers everything from the celebration last night, somehow, and if he focuses really hard he can remember cornering Geno in Haggy’s room, the cup being cuddled by a solid 10 hockey players all at once. He can remember leaning up into Geno’s space and sharing happy smiles and drunken laughter interspersed with a one of them whispering, “I can’t believe we did it.” He can even remember the plushness of the inside of Geno’s lower lip and how much it contrasted with the dried and flakey outside.

  
They were innocent kisses, Sidney thinks. Ecstatic, we-won-the-cup-again! kisses. But Sidney’s dick is swollen in his shorts just thinking about it and there’s nothing innocent about that.

  
A half-hour later, he heads downstairs for the last team breakfast before they’re set to fly home. He’s showered but he didn’t shave; he can see the redness of the skin around his mouth clouded by his hideous beard and he doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire. He doesn’t think anyone saw them last night but he’d like to pass it off as drunken hallucinations, at least until he talks to Geno.

  
His usual spot at breakfast is open, between Geno and Horny. Sidney sends a careful glance that way as he’s heading towards the buffet table and Geno catches his eye, just like normal. Sidney feels his stomach start to flutter and his hands faintly shaking. He offers Geno a small smile and decides to take a seat next to Tanger and the D-men, if only so he can actually eat his breakfast through his nerves.

  
When they get on the plane to head home from Nashville, Geno pats his shoulder as he walks to his seat. There’s no eye-contact or any contact out of the ordinary and Sidney feels uneasy about it. He waits until they land, until they’re heading back to the rink to drop off gear, to even approach Geno. They’re both sitting in the locker room and Sidney’s already shown Dana where his shoulder pads ripped open during the last game. There’s no reason for him to still be there. So on his way out, he stops in front of Geno’s stall.

  
“Haggy throws a great party,” he laughs, uneasy. He’s shifting his weight from foot to foot and fiddling the fingers of one hand with the other.

  
Geno doesn’t even glance up, “Head hurt so much this morning. Don’t remember much pass get back to hotel.”

  
“My mouth kind of hurts, actually…” Sidney says.

  
Geno makes some sort of weird expression and when he looks up at Sidney, there’s absolutely nothing recognizable in his eyes. “Why would mouth hurt?”

  
Sidney’s heart sinks in his chest when he realizes Geno doesn’t remember their kiss. He tries to think fast. His heart rate picks up and he can feel sweat start to break out across his top lip. He darts his eyes sideways. “Uh, knocked it with a beer bottle,” he says quickly.

  
Geno laughs at him, his soft, I-can’t-believe-I-know-this-person, laugh. Sidney feels his cheeks flush with color. Geno leans towards him and slaps a friendly pat against his ass. “Go numb with more beer, Sid.” He says, his smile playful and friendly.

  
“See you for the parade.” Sidney says hurriedly and darts out of the room. His heart is still racing and aching in a weird way and all he knows is he needs to get as far away from Geno as he can.

 

\---

 

Sidney takes Geno’s advice, grabbing a beer once he’s home and heading into his den to watch some tv. He turns on coverage from their win, reveling in the broadcasters sheer enthusiasm of a team having a back-to-back cup win in nearly 20 years. Sidney’s proud of it.

  
It’s not long before he starts to feel bored with what he’s doing. He keeps glancing to his left and right, looking for teammates to smile and laugh with. He feels a little pathetic, suddenly, so he finishes off the beer and makes a few calls to find out where the cup is.

  
It’s at Mario’s and there’s a pool party already starting up. Sidney changes into his swim trunks and grabs two cases of beer from the basement before he heads over. He walks — the weather’s gorgeous and he can use a little fresh air — the couple of blocks.

  
The young guns are all there, as Sidney’s taken to calling them, Guentz and Shears are floating sleepily in the pool and Dumo’s running a card game off the pool deck, old cards getting shucked into the cup. Sidney stops into the house to give a quick kiss to Nathalie; she’s preparing platters upon platters of food, before he heads out. Mario’s already grilling one tray worth, the beer in his hand almost empty.

  
Sidney drops his cases by the card table and grabs Mario a fresh one before heading over to join him. “Does it ever get old?” Sidney asks with a knowing look.

  
Mario looks over at him and takes the beer. He clinks it with the one Sidney grabbed for himself. “Never.” He takes a swig and flips some of the meat.

  
There’s a commotion from inside the house that catches their attention before the backyard is suddenly filled with Sidney’s missing teammates. Tanger cannonballs into the water, quickly followed by Cully’s and Daley’s boys. They start an elaborate game of catch that knocks Guentz into the water, who comes up sputtering up for air. He chases after Joey, Cully’s youngest and always the culprit of mayhem.

  
Kuni’s oldest comes over to Sidney shortly thereafter and drags him into the pool to help with a game of chicken. Dumo abandons the card game to play, too, Sheary climbing on his shoulders. The kids are all game for it but it’s not long before they’re all hollering about the cheating going on and leave the pool, joining their moms where Nathalie’s been laying out the food Mario has cooked.

  
Sidney grabs a pool noodle and tucks it under his arms, kicking his legs up in the water. He lets himself float there, sunglasses blocking out the sun and teammates chattering all around.

  
Suddenly there’s two hands groping at Sidney’s face and he jolts, the pool noodle slipping and he falls under the water. He comes back up cursing, sunglasses crooked, and teammates laughing. “What the hell?” He asks, grabbing the noodle and securing himself above the waterline.

  
“ _What’s on your face?_ ” Tanger asks in French, reaching back out and pulling at Sidney’s beard.

  
“ _For real?_ ” Sidney deadpans back. “I didn’t feel like shaving.” He answers in English.

  
“No.” Tanger scuffs, pushing his facial hair this way and that. Kunitz leans over to get a closer look.

  
“Is that beard burn?” Kuni looks as if his eyes are about to burst out of his head.

 

Sidney jerks his face out of Tanger’s hands, running his fingers over the hair to cover the redness he still feels. “No.”

Flower swims up and grabs Sidney’s hair to tilt his face again. Sidney tries to jerk away again. “Yes, it is!” He practically shouts and the whole team clambers closer, backing Sidney into a corner of the pool.

  
“Who have you been making out with?” Horny asks, kneeling on the edge of the pool to get a good look at Sidney.

  
Sidney tries to divert them but he feels his shackles all raised; he’s ready and willing to run. He looks up over his team and he sees Geno strolling down from the main house, holding a plate of food in one hand and Estelle’s hand in the other. Vero is walking next to them but Sidney barely sees her. He feels his mouth go dry and to get away, he takes a deep breath of air and submerges himself under water. He makes a break for it through teammates legs, coming up for air on the other side of the pool.

  
Most of the team leaves it well enough at that. Dumo climbs back out of the water and tries to get a new card game going, Hags grabs Horny’s hand to pull him to the food table, and Rusty and the young-crew grab a volleyball to start tossing back and forth. Tanger and Flower are scowling at Sidney but only Kuni approaches him, swimming to his side of the pool to avoid getting hit by the volleyball.

  
"So you hooked up.” He says dryly, hooking his elbows over the pool edge to hold himself up.

  
Sidney just breaths, his eyes still tracking Geno from behind his sunglasses.

  
Kuni sighs, rubbing the water off of his face with one hand. “You know we don’t care about your sexuality.”

  
"I know.” Sidney says softly. The team has been amazing since he decided to tell them around the holidays. He’s never felt more comfortable with a group of guys — he attributes that to having won a cup with them and having pretty much the exact same team return — and they’ve all proved his trust in them tenfold.

  
"So what is it?”

  
Sidney sighs. “I just don’t really want to talk about it.”

  
"You sure?”

  
Sidney glances over at Chris, one of his best friends for so long. He smiles before turning away to look at Geno again. He’s sitting at one of the tables Mario had set up, a bunch of the wives around him, he’s laughing and has one of the biggest smiles on his face. Sidney stomach does something funny before he peels his eyes away. “I’m sure.”

  
"You know I’m here if you want to talk.”

  
Sidney pats Chris’s arm under the surface of the water and then grabs his wrist. He tilts his head towards the group in the center of the pool where they’re setting up a volleyball net. “Lets go kick some ass,” he teases, pulling Chris off the wall.

  
He plays great until Geno decides he’s done eating and needs to join in the game. They rotate, but somehow Geno keeps finding his way behind Sidney and suddenly Sidney can’t hit a volleyball to save his life. He feels like a disaster.


	9. Nuzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted me on tumblr with the word "Nuzzle". 
> 
> This takes place during Sid’s 2016 concussion when he was out for the preseason and first few games.

Sidney startles awake with a gasp, flying upwards in bed. His heart is pounding and his body feels on high-alert, keyed to every sound in the house. As soon as he’s awake though, the nightmare is gone, and his shoulders start to sag.

  
He blinks a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. It must be the middle of the night still, he thinks. When they do, he focuses in on a soft body in the corner of the room.

  
Geno’s curled himself into the armchair, a piece of furniture Sidney only has because his mom recommended he fill his giant master bedroom with more than a bed. He has a blanket tucked around him, one leg up on the chair’s edge and his head tipped uncomfortably to the side. He looks like he’s fast asleep but Sidney can’t let him stay like that.

  
“Geno,” he calls and the other man barely moves. Sidney pushes the covers down his body and gets out of bed. He pushes at Geno’s shoulder, “Geno.”

  
Geno’s foot slides off the chair and he sits up quickly, looking around for what woke him. He settles on Sidney in front of him and slides down in the chair so he can look up at his face. “Sid, everything okay?”

  
“Why are you sleeping in my chair? You have a game tomorrow.”

  
“Night-watch.” Geno says, pulling the blanket tighter around him and sliding down to tuck his head more comfortably on the chair’s back.

  
“What do you mean night-watch?”

  
“Concussion, Sid. No one hear from you and team worry, agree we all feel better if someone around, like last concussion. Flower take day shift, I come in for night. Tanger here in the morning so I can go home before practice.”

  
Sidney remembers what he’s talking about, when the days were as dark as the nights and Sidney could barely roll from one side of the bed to the other without throwing up. He’s touched that the Geno cares so much that he’s there for this supposed night-watch but…

  
“Geno, Flower wasn’t here today.”

  
“Yes he was. It’s okay, Sid, concussion. He wait for me before he head home.”

  
“Geno,” he says exasperated, “Flower may have met you here but he was never in my house today. This concussion is nothing; I’ve had barely any symptoms and no memory loss. I just need to wait a little longer to be cleared. You don’t trust the doctors?"

  
“Doctors say you okay last time. I’m remember watch you not be okay, don’t trust them.”

  
“Well then, don’t you trust me?” Sidney lays a hand on Geno’s shoulder and leans over so they’re eye-to-eye. “I think Flower was playing a prank on you. I really am fine.”

  
“Then why you up in the middle of the night?”

  
Sidney blushes, “I had a nightmare. It’s gone now. Why don’t you go take one of the guest rooms? Sheets are clean.”

  
“Yeah? You think prank?”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Stupid, Flower. Night before game.”  
“Preseason, he probably figured it doesn’t matter.”

  
“All games matter.”

  
Sidney smiles and pats Geno’s shoulder before taking his hand away. “Seriously, go get yourself some better rest. This chair cannot be comfortable.”

  
“Think something digging in my ass all night.”

  
Sidney chuckles and stands back from the chair so Geno has room to stand. He puts the blanket on the chair and stretches upward, a large yawn cracking his face.

  
Geno pulls Sidney into him in a hug, nuzzling his face into Sidney’s hair. He takes a deep breath in and squeezes Sidney’s shoulders.

  
“Or you can stay,” Sidney whispers into Geno’s neck, low enough he’s not sure Geno hears. But Geno stills and doesn’t move away. “Really make sure I’m okay.”

  
Geno follows him to his bed.


	10. Power bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted me with:
> 
> _Just watching an old Pens game and a commentator said: "Sid's just a power forward" but what I heard was "power bottom".... I have read too much fanfic :'D ... anyway.... prompt with the idea of Geno getting his tongue tied during a locker room interview and calling Sid a power bottom... cue cricket noises and everyone staring at Geno._
> 
> And porn followed.

Sidney doesn’t find out until the next day. He doesn’t have social media and the game ran late. Jen doesn’t update him on pertinent information unless it’s that: pertinent.

  
He would’ve liked a warning though, beyond Tanger’s snickering and Jake’s flushed face.

  
He watches the video clip that was posted after having to answer his own questions after practice about Geno’s interview. He doesn’t know what was said but the usual, “Geno’s English still gets mixed up sometimes,” always covers his bases.

  
Except he doesn’t really think Geno messed up his English on this one.

  
_“What is it about Crosby that makes him such a force to defend?” The reporter offscreen asks._

_  
Geno’s face is flushed and he puffs out a small breath of air before he speaks, “Everything. He’s strong on puck and amazing edges. Down low defenders have hard time getting around him. He very good power bottom.”_

_  
All the noise on screen flatlines, it just dies out. There’s a choked sound off to the side before Jen’s stepping in to ask for the next question. The reporters all laugh it off, certain Geno has no idea of the innuendo he just left on the table and change topics._

  
Sidney’s entire face is bright red while watching the clip. He can see Geno’s smirk just under the surface of his media face and, oh yeah, this was intentional. No wonder Tanger couldn’t keep a straight face when Sidney was asked about it.

  
Sidney confronts Geno at the front door when he comes over after his one-on-one tape-review. He’s standing at the bottom of the steps with both hands on his hips and really, he feels a little foolish about it.

  
“So I’m a power bottom, eh?” He says as soon as the door opens.

  
Geno turns to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sid,” he laughs, “not what I’m mean.”

  
“No?” Sidney questions, raising an eyebrow in turn.

  
Geno ducks his head and his tongue comes out to tease his lips. Sidney lets him think on it for a second before taking a step closer. He pushes the door shut behind Geno and crosses his arms.

  
“You weren’t trying to tell the world I’m a power bottom?”

  
Geno blushes and when he looks up at Sidney, his eyes are dark. Sidney can read the challenge on his face.

  
“Or were you trying to get me to show you how powerful my bottom is?”

  
Geno’s mouth opens in the shape of an ‘oh’ and Sidney has barely a second to brace himself before Geno’s grabbing his face and leaning into him and crashing their mouths together. Geno bites at his lips and pushes Sidney back towards the stairs to their bedroom. Sidney pulls away and pushes Geno’s hands off of him before turning and running up the steps, Geno hot on his heels.

  
Sidney gets to the bedroom first and turns when he’s halfway to the bed, he walks backward until his legs hit the mattress and Geno leans heavily on the doorframe to watch him. He drags his fingers down his sternum and rakes his eyes down Geno’s body. Sidney bites his lip, flicks his eyes up, and pulls his shirt over his head.

  
Geno’s halfway to him when his head is clear and is grabbing at his waist when the shirt hits the floor. He tips them backwards on the bed and they crawl up it, clawing at each other as they move as one. Sidney presses up when the settle at the top, molding his mouth to Geno’s and breathing in his every exhale.

  
Sidney flips them and strips Geno down to his boxers, leaving marks across his torso as he moves down his body. He briefly stands up from the bed and rids himself of his clothes and Geno hurries to get rid of what’s left on him. Sidney smirks at him and turns around.

  
He just stands there for a moment and takes a peak over his shoulder at Geno; Geno eyelids are hooded and he’s stroking himself with one giant hand, staring at Sidney’s ass. Sidney huffs a laugh and shifts his weight so his hips sway.

  
“Most powerful bottom in league,” Geno whimpers and Sidney takes mercy on him, crawling back into the bed and straddling his waist, facing Geno’s toes. He grinds his ass back against Geno’s fist and Geno grabs for the lube they keep in their bedside table.

  
Sidney leans forward onto his elbows, his ass on display in Geno’s lap. Geno groans and pops the lid, squirting the lube directly into Sidney’s crack.

  
“Best ass,” Geno says, rubbing his fingers through Sidney’s crack, wetting his hole. He strokes over it until Sidney can feel himself fluttering around nothing, trying to catch Geno’s fingers each time they move. He inserts two and pushes in to the last knuckle.

  
Sidney groans.

  
“Best ass in league, so big,” Geno rambles. “Power bottom like control, take biggest dick like nothing. Like you barely feel.” He twists his fingers while thrusting them in and out of Sidney, loosening him up. “Think sometimes you love be stuffed full of my dick, take charge of me.”

  
Sidney pushes up onto his hands and grinds back, chasing Geno’s fingers. Geno keeps babbling while he stretches Sidney and it’s a part of what makes Sidney, Sidney, that he reaches back before Geno would declare him ready and pulls Geno’s fingers from his body. Geno whimpers when Sidney grabs his dick, positioning him at his entrance. Sidney takes a small breath in and lets it out slowly as he sinks down.

  
Geno’s fingers dig into his waist but he knows if he pushes, Sidney will climb off. Geno’s right in calling Sidney the boss in bed; a power bottom so close to being what Sidney really is.

  
Sidney braces his hands on Geno’s thighs and grinds his hips down until his thighs are burning and Geno’s fingers start to leave marks. His body is aching when he switches so that he’s moving up and down on Geno’s dick, his ass clenching with every movement. Sidney throws his head back on a moan.

  
Geno starts back up with his babbling. Sweat breaks out across Sidney’s brow. He keeps working his ass up and down on Geno’s cock.

  
“Most powerful ass, best ass,” Geno keeps saying, intermittent with Russian Sidney doesn’t quite understand.

  
He shifts so that he’s squatting over Geno, one hand behind him on Geno’s chest and the other still on Geno’s thigh. He lifts himself up and bites his lip, his thighs start to shake. Geno’s lifting his hips to meet Sidney’s every downward thrust and nailing Sidney’s prostate. Sidney’s breaths are high pitched to his own ears.

  
“Sid,” Geno groans, one hand still clenching Sidney’s hip and the other roaming over his ass and thighs. “Come, Sid.”

  
Sidney leans back onto the hand on Geno’s chest and moves the other to stroke over his dick until his rhythm is gone and he’s just grinding himself on Geno, begging him to give him more. Geno slides a finger in beside his dick and the stretch sends Sidney over the edge, the backs of his eyes lighting up and his body writhing as the waves crash over him.

  
He lets Geno tip them over and climb on top, thrusting recklessly into Sidney’s welcoming body. He still has his finger hooked on Sidney’s rim and Sidney’s eyes prick with tears, overstimulated. Geno thrusts a few more times and buries himself to the hilt, hips twitching as he loses himself inside of Sid.

  
He pulls out with a groan and uses his hands to spread Sidney’s cheeks, one finger still inside. Sidney clenches on the feeling on Geno’s come dribbling out of him and moans loudly when Geno tries to push it back in.

  
“Best ass.”

  
“Power bottom,” Sidney smirks.


	11. Food sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted me with:
> 
>  
> 
> _thank u for blessing us with ur smut, it was great!!! im currently lowkey drunk & i was thinking , is there was any way humanly possible to make cheetos sexy in a smutty scenario?? like theres no way. to like incorporate cheetos? or doritos? theyre cheesy?? the smell .or maybe there is a way to do it im not creative enough to see it ? ok have a good day / night xx_
> 
>  
> 
> And Doritos filled porn happened.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to eat those damn things in bed?” 

Geno crunches another chip between his teeth, chewing loudly and open-mouthed while Sidney looks on.

“Seriously, Geno, there’s crumbs all over the bed from those.”

“Why you buy for me if you don’t want me eat?” Geno asks, looking down into the bag to rifle for another dorito. 

Sidney sighs and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, turning to look at the tv playing the Avs most recent loss. “You know I don’t mind you eating those. It’s _where_ you do that I take issue.”

Something tickles the back of Sidney’s neck and he scrunches away from the feeling. Geno’s hand lands on his shoulder to hold him still. “Don’t think you mind so much.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Sh…” 

Something moves against his neck again and Sidney tries to squirm away. “Geno!” He hollers, pulling out from under his hand and reaching up to rub at his neck. “If you’re rubbing that cheese on me I swear to God.” His hand comes away orange and smelling and Geno’s laughing too hard for Sidney to really be mad. 

The bag tips off Geno’s lap and Sidney sighs again. He puts a knee up on the bed and reaches across to steady it so no chips fall out. Geno reaches up and grabs Sidney’s shoulder and pulls him down onto the bed. 

Sidney crashes into Geno’s chest and the bag, caught between them, is now just dust. Geno’s laughter slows and Sidney glances down, catching sight of Geno’s orange lips. He leans down and licks experimentally at Geno’s top lip before he sucks it into his mouth. He moves into the bottom lip once the top is clean and then he’s chasing the taste inside. 

“Thought you not like dorito?” Geno asks around Sidney’s tongue. 

“I like it when I’m eating it off of you.” Sidney growls.

“Yeah?” Geno asks. He reaches between them for the bag. He dips a few fingers in and then drags his hand across his neck, a trail of orange dust left behind. He smirks and turns so his colored skin is exposed. 

Sidney feels heat flash through him and he can’t stop himself from dropping down. He buries his face in Geno’s neck and licks, feeling Geno shudder beneath him. He bites at Geno’s pulse point and chases the taste wherever Geno put it, sucking bruising kisses into the skin to be sure he got it all. 

When he pulls back, finally finished, Geno’s rubbing at his dick with one hand and biting the fingers of the other. He’s flushed, skin completely pink and splotchy and God, Sidney loves it when he looks like this. 

Sidney grabs the Doritos bag and dips his hand in. He pulls Geno’s shirt up so his stomach is exposed and wipes his hand across his hip, digging the dust into the V of Geno’s hips. He makes sure to stay out of the way of Geno’s hand when he drops down. He nips at the bone before pressing his face into the crease of muscle and licking, biting, sucking at the skin. 

Geno keeps rubbing his hand on his dick, harder and faster as Sidney’s mouth picks up the pace. Sidney reaches up to replace Geno’s fingers in his mouth with Sidney’s own, still lingering orange. Geno sucks and Sidney bites down on the bone and Geno wails, shoulders arching off the bed and hand still rubbing at his dick until he falls back to the bed and weakly pushes at Sidney’s head. 

Sidney shifts to his knees and moves up the bed, pushing his pants down as he does. He lingers over Geno, fisting his cock and coming hard and quick on Geno’s stomach. He rolls away, spent, staring up at the ceiling. 

They’re quiet for a while, heart beats slowing while the commentators linger on in the background. Then Geno huffs, sarcastic, “Sure you don’t like.”


End file.
